Leni Loud, American Football Starr
by Dilpickles00
Summary: After being shot and being presumed dead by her family, Leni Loud starts an Amercian Football career after accidentally ending up in LA without any contact with her family and friends.
1. Lenis start and Youth Career

**Here we go:**

Leni Loud was in Froyo Yogurts in Royal Woods Mall at 10pm when the mall Annoucer said that "the mall will be closing in 5 minutes"

Leni Loud was a bit shocked, her mom clearly stated to her earlier that she needed to get home at 6pm as it was starting to get dark as winter was coming.

Leni Loud walked outside of the mall and it was pitch black, the only lights were coming from the mall itself as the city of Detroit had run out of money, so they turned off all of the street lights, Leni causally did not know where she was going, but instead relied on instinct.

As she walked, two men grabbed her from behind and one of them said "You will give me all of your money or I'll put a bullet through you" as he held her at gunpoint.

Leni afraid told him that "She didn't have any money" and that "she spent it all"

The other guy said "Don't act all cute with us rich girl, we know you have money, look at that bag" as he grabbed Lenis bag and in it was her purse which had over $100 inside.

"You've been lying to us, rich girl and do you know what happens to rich liars" said the man with the purse

"No" gulped Leni

"Do it, Tyrone" said the man with the purse

Tyrone shot Leni in the stomach area and when Leni was on the floor, they kicked her in the stomach and just left her there and stole her purse.

 **Meanwhile**

The rest of the Louds were at home and were wandering about where Leni was, Rita was standing by the door waiting for her daughter to come home, so she can give her the lecture of her life as she broken he promise of coming home at 6pm.

"Where is that girl, she said that she will be home 4 hours ago"

The other Louds were worried about Leni as well as Leni is known to be quite forgetful, but again surely she would know where her house was.

Lynn Sr was panicking as well as the rest of the Louds, Rita had phoned Albert, her father to see if Leni was over there, which he gravely replied "no" and had asked various relatives who also said "no" and to the point where the Louds were starting to presume her dead and with this, they started to cry.

They put up missing signs the next coming months, but it came to no avail

 **A few hours after getting shot:**

Despite being nastily wounded, Leni got back on her feet, staggerdly and walked, heading towards the Royal Woods Train Station, hoping this could get her home quicker, she felt blood coming out of her, but held it in using one of her huge cloths and medical stuff she kept in her bag.

She managed to get a train ticket and went on the train and passed out

She woke up 2 days later in Los Angeles and coming off from the train, it felt different, the place was hotter and felt a little familer, she saw the sign and it said 'Los Angeles California', Leni was slightly overjoyed, she was in the city, she dreamed of going.

Leni went into the city and realised that she couldn't bend over as she had been shot two days earlier, It was a miracle that she was still alive and normal.

 **1 Year Later**

Leni has been struggling and was living in a apartment to herself, she was working at Burger King and was finishing her education at a local California school and lied about her past, even though her parents were living in Michigan and she was on her own.

Lenis dream of fashion designing had completely faded around this point, she didn't have the interest anymore as she couldn't afford it, She literally lost and slightly depressed, she had her phone robbed by her robbers and did not know remember any of her familys numbers.

Her grades at school were just below average (being quite ditzy after all), Leni realised she had an gift that she thought only Lynn had, she was good at Amercian Football and had walked on to her high school team.

Leni was QB for the Los Angeles Xtreme who were her high school team and were ironically named after the XFL team , she had told her coach who's name was Brian about her situation and Brian understood her and let her play for the team as she was very good and had nothing else that she could do with her life and her team were top of her high school division and were entering the playoffs.

The Playoff divisional round was against the LA Compton Express and they had a solid Defence, but Leni had no fear and not once did they sack her and she managed to help her team win 27-3

In her High School Conference Playoff final, she played the Yucpica Warriors, where Dil Pickles (QB) had carried the team to the playoffs, The game was tied 27-27 and it was the 4th quarter and Dil was on the Xtremes 5 yard line and here's how Dils play went:

"Dil Pickles throws the ball and its INTERCEPTED and the Xtreme keep going and have been tackled on their own 15 yard line"

Leni Loud was ready, it was the last minute on the clock and suggested a Hail Mary in order to win the game before reaching overtime, before she went on the field, Coach Brian gave her a prep talk "Right Leni, This is it, You can make history here and take our team to the Juniorbowl and just think if you win and get scouted, then if you lucky and make it through the college system, you may be drafted or play against the Detroit Lions and just think, you'll have your family there watching you and you can make them and us proud, We all believe in you Leni, good luck"

Leni Loud went out with her Offensive line and here is how it went:

"Leni Loud has the last drive of the game and it's on her 15 yard line, she gets the snap and throws it out for Andrews and hes going, HES GOING, TOUCHDOWWN XTREME , THEY ARE GOING TO THE JUNIORBOWL,"

Leni Loud was now a High School hero.

The Juniorbowl was against the New Mexico Ranchers at ATAT Stadium in Dallas.

Leni went on the flight with her team and the game begun

The game wasn't even tight, the Ranchers were being completely dominated and Leni Loud looked like a cross between Joe Montana and Barry Sanders as she sometimes ran into either the end zone or for a first down.

the game would end 54-7 to the Xtreme and Leni had achieved something major just a year after being shot in Detroit and arriving in LA , but there would be more to come for Leni.

The Olkahoma Sooners offered her a scholarship and she spent the next 3 years with good stats, despite this they never won the sun bowl as the Defence let them down

Now Leni was eligible for the NFL draft and she was hoping she would be drafted by the Detroit Lions, she wouldn't mind if any old NFL team would draft her as she wanted to play in the NFL.

 **Detroit Lions Boardroom:**

We need a new QB and who shall we draft:

"What about Leni Loud, she is from Detroit and she had a good High School career" said one of the board

"Nah, I don't think she's good enough, Scouts reported to us that she might be undisciplined and ditzy, But I got someone better" said the Lions GM

"Who" said the board

"Dil Pickles, he had a much better college Career that Leni as he led the UCLA Bruins to 2 National Championships" said the Lions GM

"Ok then, that's our first draft pick then" said one of the board

"Agreed" said the GM

 **Back to the Draft:**

"The Detroit Lions draft in the 1st round, Dil Pickles QB UCLA"

With this, Lenis heart sank, she wanted to return to her family and be drafted by Detroit, but instead her rival did, but before she could call them out in anger, she remembered Coach Brian's words "Play against the Detroit Lions and just think you'll have your family there watching you and you can make them and us proud, We all believe in you Leni, Good Luck" and with this Leni regained hope and soon the next team did the draft:

"The Washington Redskins draft in the 1st Round, Leni Loud QB Olkahoma"

Leni couldn't believe it, she was going to play in the NFL for the Washington Redskins and will be in the NFC which is the same conference as the Detroit Lions and when they play each other, her family will be watching.

Lenis New Jersey number was number 45

 **Find out next Chapter about the start of Lenis NFL Career and the Game against the Detroit Lions and find out if she will get reunited with her family again.**


	2. After the Draft and Brush with death

**Here we go:**

Leni Loud had just been selected by the Washington Redskins in the NFL Draft, which she was ecstatic about.

 **First Game**

"Welcome to the NFL season opener between the Washington Redskins and the Cleveland Browns and making her debut today is rookie QB Leni Loud for the Washington Redskins" said the Annoucer at the start of the game

 **Leni Louds 1st Play:**

"Washington on 1st down on the 90 Yard line , Rookie QB Leni Loud on her first play, the first woman to play in the NFL and its snapped and Loud looks for answers and decides to Rush, she's going, she going 80,70,60,50,40,30,20,10, TOUCHDOWNNNN REDSKINS"

"Leni, you did it, your scored on your first play" said the Redskins Head Coach

"Thanks" said Leni

"Make sure you don't mess up the 2nd" said Redskins Head Coach

"Ok I won't" said Leni

Leni scored virtually Evrey drive due to the infamously bad Browns Defense and would win 54-7

 **2 Months Later:**

Leni was becoming the rookie stand out in the NFL and it was getting clear that she could lead the Redskins to the Super Bowl.

Dil Pickles was also dominating

His Detroit Lions were equal to the Redskins in terms of greatness as they beat the Vikings the week before 35-14.

However next game was Detroit Lions Washington Redskins

Leni couldn't believe it, her family may be watching this game as it's theirs and her hometown Detroit and she wanted to gain some revenge on Dil Pickles for being drafted over her and for her hometown.

As Leni went into the stadium, she saw loads of Detroit Lions fans, one was black and with him a younger boy, Leni kinda recognised him, It was Clyde in a Detroit Lions gear

As they approached Leni, Clyde said "Look their is a scummy Redskin, what do we say to them"

"Booooo, you suck" said Clydes son who looked about 1, but could talk

"Clyde, is that you" said Leni

"Daddy, you know this scum" said Clydes son

"No I can't Remeber you Leni Loud, just that you were in the shadow of Dil Pickles in NCAA " said Clyde

"Weren't you best friends with my brother" said Clyde

"I don't know you or your brother, I know a Lincoln Loud, but never a Leni , Come on son Remeber never talk to strangers"

"Yes Daddy" said Clydes son

As they went, Leni felt forgotten, after all she tought Clyde to be not nervous around Lori and looking at things, that looked like his and Lynn's child, she thought to herself, 'Do my family hate me' and 'Am I related to Clyde'

 **But that wasn't the worst thing Leni would experience throughout the day**

Leni had just scored 8 touchdowns and the score 56-35 and it was near the end of the game and Leni had snapped and then a blitzing Lions Linebacker crowned her in the head while Leni jumped trying to pass, and Leni fell down and then the LB then landed on her head

Leni started to have a flashback

 **Flashback**

Leni was 2 years old and her and Lori were playing outside in the front of the house and Leni was wondering around where a car came by:

"Leni look out" said Lori in fear

Leni was hit by the face of the car and suddenly the flashback ended

 **End of Flashback**

Leni woke up very blurry eyed, couldn't see anything and Evreytime she moved her head, it hurt like hell

"where am I" said Leni

"This is the hospital Leni, You were knocked out of the game" said Doctor

As Lenis eyes unblurred, she saw a doctor, her head coach, her running back and Detroit Lions QB Dil Pickles who Leni was Suprised to see her in a hospital room.

"Dil, is that you" said Leni

"It is Leni, you took a bad knock, I alerted my team that you were hurt and I'm came and carried you off field" said Dil

"But Why" said Leni

"I have respect for you Leni Loud, that high school game where you creamed my team taught me a lesson, that I wasn't the centre of Amercian Football and that you had to fight for everything you had" said Dil

"Thanks Dil, you had a good game" said Leni

"You did to, I hope I'll win the Super Bowl in your honour" said Dil

Leni was a bit confused

After Dil left, her head coach and running back went to her bedside

"Well Leni this is it (Starting to cry), it's time to say goodbye" said Lenis running back

Leni didn't know what was going on

Then her Redskins head coach went towards her, Leni started to lose control of her hands and legs

"You did great out their today, too bad this is it" said the Redskins coach

Leni then saw her former head coach from the LA Xtreme, her old high school team and it had been 3 years since they last saw each other and the coach looked very sad.

"Leni, when I last saw you, the sky was limit, you had it all, you were the Xtreme's best ever player and its because of you that now my High School team is well loved and well respected, It's because of you, I'm no longer just a XFL fanboy because I brought back the Xtreme name and its because of you, many people risen from the bottom are now on the verges of reaching the NFL (Leni began to fade), Thank you Leni, your services to Football will never be forgotten" said the Coach

"Thank...you" said Leni as Lenis vision faded

 **At Redskins HQ**

The Redskins GM received the phone call, his best QB was dead, turned out she was already dying of a Brain haemorrhage which was boosted by that hit by the Lions LB and then he phoned a number

 **At the Loud Residance**

Lynn Sr was heading towards to the shops where he got a call:

 **Call**

"Hello" said Lynn Sr

"Hello, this is Washington Redskins General Manager and I need to tell you something" said Redskins GM

"Is this about Leni, is she ok" said Lynn Sr who had watched the game

"I'm afraid to inform that she is dead, I'm so sorry for yours and our lost" said Redskins GM who was crying

Lynn Sr just went quiet, the daughter he hadn't seen face-to-face in 4 years was gone and he could never see her again, he went into quiet weeping and ended the call.

 **End Call**

Lynn Sr rushed home and opened the door and screamed "LENIS DEADDDD"

The family rushed down and after an explanation, they cried

 **A few hours later**

Leni was in the morgue, it was cold and unforgiving

Leni suddenly woke up and was lying down tightly in a bluish room, it felt cold, grim and miserable

Leni who was shivering, kicked her slider door down and crawled out of her morgue room, feeling cold, she started running and sneakily headed for the exit


	3. The Comeback

**After Long wait, here is chapter 3:**

Leni had just snuck out of Washington General Hospital, due to being in the morgue for quite long, she was confused and scared and so for wanted to get out without any attention.

After escaping through the corridors, hiding from nurses and having run through reception as quickly as possible, she made the exit with some relief.

After getting outside, the cold chilling fresh air regained her memories, she realised that people are thinking that she's dead and she's wants to prove she isn't.

Leni wondered around the street with hospital clothes on and hoping not to get seen and soon found a dead hobo which a large trench coat which she took and headed for her house.

As Leni went past, she with her hood on entered a bar

"What shall I get you sir" said the Bartender not seeing eye contact with Leni

"A Pint of Budwiser please" said Leni in a deep tone

"Ok sir" said the Bartender flinching slightly

after getting her beer, Leni watched the TV and noticed evreyone, Redskins, Sooners and Xtreme fans paying tribute to her, her parents literally dressed in black crying and her family which appeared to be some of her sisters and Lincoln just somber and devastated.

It was at this moment where Leni felt like she needed to get back

After drinking her Budwiser, she left and walked to her house and saw it how she left it before the game, full of Amercian football gear and fashion magazines, she saw her spare uniform and was ready, a home game at the Cowboys the Redskins biggest rivals and soon she fell asleep on her couch, ready for the big game.

Leni ended up oversleeping and missed the 1st quarter, Leni panicky rushed out of the door and ran to Redskins stadium and walked into the stadium just in time for the 2nd half

 **Halftime**

The Redskins are down 30-0 and the coach is getting annoyed, the Redskins all had LL patches on them and were prepared to play the game in Lenis honour

"How do you do completely destroy yourselfs" said Redskins Head Coach

"We can't help it sir, we can't play with these emotions" said Redskins WR

"Just think of happier times when Leni was QB" said Redskins Head Coach

"Remeber the time banged her head into our centre and caused a fumble " said the Redskins TE

"Yeah our version of a butt fumble" chuckled the Redskins Centre and the rest of the team

"Remeber when Leni scored that touchdown and did the Macarena as a celebration" said Redskins LB

"Yeah that was good" laughed the rest of the team

Leni went in and said "Remeber when Leni walked in now alive and helped those Redskins stuff those Cowboys"

The whole team just went surreal and evreyone looked shocked, Leni who evreyone even then thought to be dead stood there in uniform ready to play, it was like an angel arrived.

The whole team went out onto the field and Leni realised that her parents were at the game and could see them and they along with the Redskins fans felt a bit strange and excited at the same time, Leni was on the field, but evreyone thought she was dead

There was a surreal feeling and the 3rd quarter

On Lenis first drive, she drove the team down field for a touch down (7-30)

The Cowboys have there next drive intercepted and caused a touchdown (14-30)

The Cowboys mess up the next drive and have to punt

Leni on the final drive of the 3rd quarter scores a touchdown through a Hail Mary pass (21-30)

 **4th quarter**

The Cowboys manage to get into field goal range, but miss the field goal

Leni then drove the team from the 20 yard line to to a touchdown in just 2 plays (28-30)

The Cowboys then drove to field goal range and scored a field goal (28-33)

Leni decides to launch a full blown comeback and in just a few seconds on the clock seals a game winning touchdown for the Redskins (35-33)

After the game Leni celebrates with her team and then suddenly a few familer faces came over to cheer with Leni


End file.
